


His Little Librarian

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: NSFW, NSFW gif in story, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Quick Info - An unexpected night between Dean and Y/N leads to an unexpected morning….Word Count - 1312Warning - NSFW. Sex. If you need more warnings than that, you probably shouldn’t be reading this.NSFW Gif included in story





	His Little Librarian

##  **His Little Librarian NSFW**

Dean glanced up as she entered the kitchen. “Morning, Sweetheart.”

Y/N’s eyes met his. “Morning, Dean.”

He winked and she felt her cheeks flush. Y/N grabbed a bottle of water and realized again that she was wearing his red flannel. Her Y/H/C hair was pulled into her trademark messy bun and she took her glasses off to wipe them. As she sat, Y/N saw Dean’s eyes on her. A small smile played at his lips and she moved her foot to his knee. Dean’s eyes widened but Sam interrupted before either could speak.

“I’m off to Oklahoma City to meet up with Kathleen.” Sam noticed Dean and Y/N watching each other. He noticed his brother’s shirt on Y/N. “Yeah, I’ll call before I come home.”

“Later, Sammy.” Dean’s eyes never left Y/N.

Y/N was shaking in anticipation. She wanted Dean, she knew he wanted her. “Dean?”

He sat back and licked his lips. “Yes, my little librarian?”

“Last night was pretty amazing.” Y/N’s cheeks flushed pink. “I’ve thought about that a million times.”

Dean continued staring at her. “You too, huh?”

Sam was gone for a week, at least. They both knew this. Dean watched the normally shy, quiet woman across from him, a smile growing as memories from the night before flooded his head.

_Y/N was in the library when he entered. Dean paused and considered retreating to his bedroom. They’d known her since they were kids. She’d been hunting with them on and off for a few years. Dean always thought she was more Sam’s type-sweet, quiet, smart, and shy. She was adorable. Her hair was always in a messy bun and she wore the sexiest librarian type glasses._

_Dean realized at some point, Y/N was more his type than he thought._

_“Dean?” Y/N looked up from her book. “Hey. If you want the room, I can go somewhere else….”_

_“There’s plenty of room for both of us.” Dean walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. She looked at him and smiled softly before going back to her book. Dean opened his and stared at the page for a good ten minutes before putting it down and reaching for her._

_“Slap me if you don’t want this, Y/N, but I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for months.”_

“Dean, if it was a one time thing, I get it. I’m fine with that..”

He was in front of her, pulling her from the chair in less than a second. “If it was a one time thing, I wouldn’t have reached for you at all. You’re more than a one time thing.”

Y/N reached for Dean this time. Her soft lips met his, her passion mixed with his and he lifted her in his arms and moved toward his bedroom. Y/N moaned as his lips moved to her neck.

“I love the sounds you make.” He moved into his room and kicked the door closed. He pushed her against it and unbuttoned the flannel she’d put on when she woke that morning. “The sounds I got out of you last night were so hot.”

“You were making some pretty nice noises yourself.” Y/N pulled his black tee shirt over his head and touched his chest. “Dean, I…I need you.”

“I know, Sweetheart.” Dean backed up, still holding her, and sat down on his bed. He laid back and put his hands behind his head. “Take the flannel off, Y/N. Nice and slow.”

She stood up and reached up to grab the clip holding her hair. She shook her head and let her long hair fall around her shoulders. She smiled before slowly unbuttoning the flannel, careful not to let Dean see anything before she turned around and let the cloth slip down her arms.

“Turn around.” Dean had already worked his pants and boxers down to his knees. He was holding his erect cock, pumping slowly. “Let me see you. My sexy little librarian.”

Y/N looked around her shoulder and smiled. “You’ll see me, Dean.” She slowly turned and he groaned with he saw her hair covering her pink nipples.

“Damn you!” Dean shook his head. “Y/N, you’re making me crazy.”

She slipped the red silk panties down her legs and threw them in his face. “You’ve been doing the same thing to me for a very long time, Dean.”

Dean moved up the bed as she pulled his jeans and boxers off his legs. Y/N moved between his legs and teased his cock with her tongue. She took him down, as far as she could, working a rhythm she knew his liked by the reaction she got from his body. Y/N realized that she’d soon be swallowing every sweet drop of cum he had to offer, but Dean pulled away.

“Not yet, Sweetheart.” His beautiful green eyes were dark with lust. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply. He moved quickly and she was pinned under him, her body begging for his touch.

“Dean, please.”

His hand moved up her leg slowly. “Please what?”

“I need you.” She looked in his eyes. “Please.”

His hand moved slowly between her legs. One finger teased her hot, wet folds. She whimpered, wanted more, needing more. Dean kissed her, this time, softly. “You are so amazing.” Y/N saw something more in his eyes, but she ignored it. Dean was in the moment like he had been the night before. For a split second, Y/N froze. Dean saw the hesitation and spoke softly to her. “Y/N, you mean so much more to me than you know. I’m not saying this to get laid. I care about you.”

“I feel the same.” She told him. “Dean, I…” She put everything she felt into the kiss. Dean moved his hands up her body as he positioned himself carefully and slid into her. He paused for a moment to give them both time to take in the moment. Slowly, he began to move, sliding in and out of her hot, wet pussy while his need and desire grew with each thrust.

Y/N smiled as their lips connected again. Dean rolled over, taking her with him, and she began to ride him, slowly at first. She needed the release she knew she could only get from Dean. His hands moved from her lower back to her breasts, soft caressing touches before his tongue teased her nipples. He sucked long and hard, moving from one to the other as Y/N’s movements became rapid. She rode him long and hard, his name falling from her lips several times. Y/N felt one of his hands move to her face. She looked at him and saw the smile.

“Let yourself go.” Dean encouraged. “Let’s do this together.”

Y/N pushed herself and Dean as their hands met and they cried out together, their orgasms bringing a slew of four letter words from both. Y/N collapsed on top of Dean, her lips on his neck. Her body shook with pleasure and excitement. Y/N moved to look at Dean. He moved her hair and kissed her passionately.

“Y/N, that was amazing.” He exhaled. “I thought last night was incredible…”

“We’re just getting started, Dean.” Y/N kissed him before slowly standing up.

“Hey!” Dean reached out and grabbed her hand. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

Y/N looked over her shoulder with a smile. “I thought we’d continue this in the shower.”

Dean sat up. “Is that your plan?”

“We do have a few days with the bunker to ourselves. I think we should try and see just how many rooms there really are in this place.”

“This is going to be an awesome week.”


End file.
